Hi, June!
by Dianzu
Summary: Hi June; dua kalimat yang mampu membuat jantung Koo Junhoe gonjang-ganjing bagai diterpa gempa bumi berskala tinggi. [oneshot; junhao / ikon, seventeen]


**_Disclaimer:_** _seluruh tokoh milik agensi dan keluarga masing-masing. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini, Dibuat hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Sedikit menggunakan bahasa yang lebih ringan. Crack pair, iKON x Seventeen_

 ** _Pair:_** _Junhoe/Minghao_

 _Selamat membaca..._

.

* * *

 **Hi, June!**

* * *

.

Pria tinggi dengan wajah garang itu Koo Junhoe namanya.

Salah satu anggota boygrup naungan agensi besar, YG Entertainment, iKON! Walau terlihat garang dengan wajahnya, namun dia sosok yang hangat dan baik hati (walau terkadang para anggota lain menganggapnya sangat usil dan berisik). Dia sangat bertalenta. Suara? Tidak usah ditanya kualitasnya. Sungguh indah terdengar dengan serak-serak basah, membuat para _fangirls_ meleleh dibuat. Banyak yang ingin menjadi kekasihnya? Tentu saja banyak! Kalau itu sih tidak perlu ditanya lagi.

Namun sepertinya kalian yang ingin menjadi kekasihnya harus bersedih hati, karena anggota yang sering disapa June ini sudah memiliki dambaan hati.

"Kau masih memendam perasaanmu?" itu Hanbin yang berucap. Ia tahu kalau June menyukai seseorang.

June hanya menghela napas sembari mengangguk lesu. Dia memang suka, tapi tidak berani mengungkapkan. Takut ditolak duluan katanya. Tapi hati orang siapa yang tahu? Mungkin saja orang yang June suka juga memiliki perasaan yang sama.

"Mau kubantu tidak? Kebetulan aku berteman baik dengan salah satu anggota satu grupnya." Hanbin duduk di samping June sembali memakan camilan. Rasanya ingin sekali ia meninju wajah June. Katanya terlihat lucu seperti simpanse menahan buang air besar. Jahat sekali memang _leader_ yang satu ini.

"Jangan! Aku malu!" ucap June spontan. Hanbin hanya menggelengkan kepala; _tumben sekali bocah yang satu ini memiliki urat malu._

"Padahal. tadinya aku ingin berbicara pada Seungkwan jika kau suka pada Minghao." celetuk Hanbin santai. Hanbin memang akrab dengan salah satu anggota grup Seventeen, Boo Seungkwan. Tentu saja June langsung melotot mendengarnya.

"Kutampar kau jika berkata begitu pada Seungkwan!" mendadak suara June (yang sudah besar), semakin terdengar besar dengan serak-serak basah. Nyali Hanbin mendadak ciut. Terkadang dia heran sendiri, mengapa ia bisa takut pada June—yang jelas-jelas lebih muda satu tahun darinya, " _Hiks_ —Mas Bobby! Mambin dibentak sama June!" alhasil Hanbin berlagak seperti istri yang dianiaya oleh suami. June jengah juga melihatnya, "Bobby sedang pergi ke luar dengan Donghyuk."

Oh iya, Hanbin lupa. Padahal tadi pagi Hanbin yang membuatkan bekal untuk Bobby, "Hehehe."

June hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya, lalu kembali menatap foto Minghao. Jarinya mulai men- _scroll_ handphone—terkadang ia suka tertawa sendiri ketika melihat raut wajah Minghao yang dia anggap lucu dan menggemaskan. June harus banyak-banyak berterima kasih pada _fansite_ dan akun _fanbase_ Xu Minghao. Mungkin tanpa adanya mereka, June bukan apa-apa. Berlebihan sekali memang makhluk Tuhan yang satu ini. Ia menatap beberapa video ketika Minghao berbicara. Suaranya lembut dan imut sekali, June semakin gemas dibuat—bahkan ia sampai menggigit jari. Dilihatnya beberapa _hastag_ yang menyertai beberapa video dan foto Minghao. Oh, satu _hastag_ mulai menarik perhatiannya.

#JunHao. June mulai berpikir sekarang. Mungkinkah?

" _HYUNG_!" June berteriak tepat di telinga Hanbin. Sampai yang punya telinga merasa tuli mendadak, "Pendengaranku masih normal, Koo Junhoe! Tidak perlu berteriak begitu!"

June hanya bisa cengengesan. Hanbin mendengus sebal, gara-gara June, camilannya jatuh ke lantai. Dan apa tadi? _Hyung_ katanya? Cih, kalau ada maunya saja dia bilang begitu, "Apa yang membuatmu berteriak senang begitu?"

"Lihatlah dan bukalah mata hatimu," June masih cengengesan, Hanbin terlihat bingung, "Apa?"

" _Hastag_ itu, kau melihatnya kan?" June menunjuk _hastag_ #JunHao. Hanbin hanya menatap datar.

"JunHao? Maksudnya June Minghao? Oh, atau Junhoe Minghao? Apa para _fans_ mulai menjodoh-jodohkan kami? Apakah kami jodoh betulan?!"

June terlihat begitu senang, wajahnya yang terlihat garang begitu berseri-seri, Hanbin hanya menghela napas panjang, "Jodoh _your head_! JunHao itu artinya Jun Minghao, bukan June Minghao!"

Mendadak cengiran June luntur seperti es krim meleleh, "J—Jun Minghao?"

Hanbin sebenarnya tidak tega juga melihat wajah June yang kusut macam kain pel milik Yunhyeong. Tapi, daripada memberi harapan palsu, lebih baik Hanbin mengatakan yang sebenarnya saja, "Kau yakin tidak ingin kubantu?"

June diam. Sebenarnya ia malu, tapi ia tidak ingin juga sang pujaan hati direbut orang lain. Sudah begitu, nama saingannya mirip lagi dengan namanya! Jun dan June. Duh.

"Baiklah, aku mau _hyung._ " alhasil June terpaksa. Tapi ini demi kebaikannya, ia harus berani.

"Kau beruntung sekali, June. Karena tiga hari lagi kita akan tampil di acara SBS." ucap Hanbin sembari mengambil camilannya yang sempat jatuh ke lantai.

June masih diam. Dia kan ingin berkenalan dengan Minghao. Terus, hubungannya dengan acara SBS itu apa?

"Di acara SBS nanti, Seventeen juga akan hadir." celetuk Hanbin.

June diam membatu.

.

* * *

.

Apa yang dapat menggambarkan suasana hati June sekarang? Senang? Tentu saja! Kini ia bisa satu panggung dengan sang pujaan hati. Sumpah demi kolornya yang sudah tidak dicuci selama tiga bulan, sejak tadi bibir June tak henti-hentinya melebarkan senyumnya. Terlihat semakin tampan di mata para _fans,_ namun terlihat semakin aneh di mata para anggota lain. Ingin muntah saja mereka rasanya, tapi sayangnya mereka sedang di atas panggung. Tidak lucu kan jika besok muncul di artikel; _beberapa anggota boygrup iKON muntah-muntah di atas panggung akibat pesona seorang Koo Junhoe._

Dan sekarang, mereka berdiri di atas panggung. Tengah menunggu hasil, apakah grup mereka (iKON) akan membawa pulang sebuah trophy hari ini untuk album terbaru mereka, Love Scenario?

Jantung June berdebar hebat sekarang. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur deras dari dahi dan leher. Bukan—ia bukan berdebar tentang trophy. Tapi karena tadi ia sempat bertatap mata dengan Minghao walau sebentar. June tidak tahu jika menatap langsung sang pujaan hati bisa membuat dirinya begini. June mulai membayangkan; apa yang terjadi jika dirinya menjadi anggota grup Seventeen yang—sudah pasti setiap waktu melihat dan bertatap muka dengan Minghao. Duh, yang ada dirinya disangka terkena penyakit asma.

Kan tidak lucu.

"Love Scenario!"

June tersentak, saking sibuknya melamun dirinya sampai tidak sadar jika grup mereka menang membawa trophy. Tentu saja dirinya semakin senang. Nikmat Tuhan mana yang engkau dustakan. June otomatis melantunkan suara ketika musik dinyalakan. Hatinya tengah berbunga-bunga saat ini. Ia berusaha berjalan ke belakang—tempat di mana Minghao dan grupnya berdiri. Dengan begitu jantan, June bernyanyi Love Scenario sembari menebar pesona pada Minghao. Ia juga melihat beberapa anggota iKON lain yang mulai bersapa dengan anggota Seventeen, seperti Jinhwan menyapa Jihoon, dan Hanbin menyapa Seungkwan. Duh, June tidak mau kalah. Dia harus menyapa Minghao sekarang.

Namun sepertinya June harus menelan pil pahit-pahit, karena kini sang dambaan hati dengan tertawa bersama laki-laki lain, katakanlah itu yang bernama Jun. Wen Junhui. Sosok yang memiliki nama hampir mirip dengannya. June mendadak kesal, ia berbalik menatap para penonton, Lalu menyanyikan lagu Love Scenario dengan lembut dan lesu sampai musik selesai. Hanbin melihatnya, tentu. Ia merasa kasihan pada June—ya, walaupun terkadang manusia yang satu itu menyebalkan setengah mampus, tapi tetap saja Hanbin merasa sedih. Mungkin karena nalurinya sebagai ibu di iKON yang sudah menganggap June adalah bayi besarnya.

Kasih sayang ibu memang sepanjang masa.

"June..." perlahan Hanbin mengusap lembut pundak bayi bongsornya. June menoleh—lalu tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, Mam. Mambinku semakin lucu," lalu dengan sengaja June memaju-majukan bibir seksinya pada Hanbin.

Hanbin jijik sendiri melihatnya.

Mereka semua berjalan ke belakang _backstage,_ bersorak akan kemenangan mereka dalam memenangkan trophy. Tak disangka di sana sudah ada member Seventeen yang menunggu, lalu memberikan selamat pada mereka. June terkejut—SEKALI! Karena ada Minghao yang tengah tersenyum manis ke arah mereka. June menelan ludah kasar. Dia tidak salah lihat, kan? Minghao tersenyum padanya! Dan lagi—perlahan Minghao menghampiri dirinya.

"Hi, June."

June membeku seketika, Hanbin ngakak di belakang, "H—Hai... Hao..." June garuk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sumpah demi penyedot debu milik Yunhyeong, tengkuknya tidak gatal sama sekali. Namun kenapa ia terus-terusan menggaruk?!

Minghao tertawa kecil, kemayu sekali tingkahnya, June mana tahan, "Selamat ya, atas kemenangan kalian."

"A—ah iya, t—terima kasih!" June membungkuk, Minghao tertawa sendiri melihat reaksi June. Menurutnya sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Padahal Minghao sempat berpikir jika June adalah sosok pria yang menyeramkan karena wajahnya yang terlihat begitu sangar. Tapi ternyata, June lucu. Itu menurut Minghao, beda lagi jika menurut member iKON yang lain. Bahkan rasanya Chanwoo ingin meninju wajah June sekarang.

Ya, setidaknya Hanbin merasa senang sekarang—bayi besarnya sudah bisa dekat dengan sang pujaan hati.

.

* * *

.

June begitu serius menatap layar handphone, matanya tidak lepas dari apa yang menjadi kini tengah menjadi objek penglihatannya.

"Sedang melihat apa?" tanya Hanbin yang kebetulan sedang duduk di sebelahnya. June lantas menoleh pada Hanbin, " _HYUNG_!"

Lagi-lagi Hanbin merasa sebal dengan tingkah laku June, "APA?! TELINGAKU BELUM TULI, JUNE!"

June langsung menyodorkan handphone-nya, "LIHAT INI! LIHAT!"

Hanbin melotot. Melihat apa yang tertera di layar handphone June. Oh, itu postingan milik Minghao di _instagram_. Lalu, apa ada yang salah? "Terus?"

June memutar kedua bola matanya, "Lihat caption-nya!"

Hanbin segera melihat caption yang dibuat Minghao.

 _Hi June._

"Apa ini artinya... Minghao sedang menyapaku?!" June mulai histeris.

Hanbin membatin dalam hati; _boleh tidak menampar anaknya sendiri_?

"Juneku sayang, Minghao sedang tidak menyapamu. Tapi dia sedang menyambut datangnya bulan juni. Kau belajar bahasa Inggris dengan baik dan benar, kan? Bahasa Inggrisnya juni itu apa?"

"June."

"Nah, itu kau tahu." Hanbin tersenyum paksa. Sedikit sebal melihat wajah keledai June.

June sendiri diam, "J—jadi Minghao tidak sedang menyapaku?"

"Tentu saja bukan, bayi besar. Duh, aku gemas sekali denganmu. Sampai-sampai ingin memelintir kepalamu sekarang juga."

.

* * *

.

Di dalam dorm Seventeen, Minghao dan Wonwoo tengah duduk di atas ranjang.

"Kamu habis memposting foto, ya?" tanya Wonwoo.

Minghao mengangguk, "Ya, lihatlah."

Wonwoo melihat foto yang diposting Minghao. Namun yang lebih menarik perhatiannya lagi—adalah caption yang diketik Minghao.

"Hi June. Untuk siapa?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Menyambut bulan juni."

"Bukan untuk menyapa June dari iKON?"

Wonwoo diam, ia tidak mendengar sepatah katapun dari bibir Minghao. Oh, Wonwoo tahu. Ia dengan sengaja menatap dalam wajah polos Minghao, "Kamu... salah tingkah, ya?"

"T—TIDAK! A—AKU BIASA SAJA!" Minghao mengerucutkan bibirnya, wajahnya tiba-tiba merona sendiri. Wonwoo tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Namun dalam hati, Minghao hanya bisa tersenyum malu.

' _Aku memang ingin menyapa June. Dan postingan ini sebagai pengantarnya._ '

.

* * *

.

 **end**

Tangerang, 01 Juni 2018 - 13:37 PM

 _ **a/n:** haha crack pair macam apa ini?! /plak. Terisnpirasi dari postingan Hao yang baru. Kukira awalnya dia ngetik June, itu June iKON. Ternyata June (bulan juni) xDD_


End file.
